


Halo: Monument to the Father's Sins

by Less_Than_William



Series: Halo: Monument to the Father's Sins [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corbulo Academy of Military Science, Military Academy, Military Families, Military Science Fiction, Minor canon divergence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Than_William/pseuds/Less_Than_William
Summary: With the Covenant War forcing the Galaxy into chaos can the daughter of Insurrectionist officers and the son one of the UNSC's most prominent families come together under the threat of extinction. Could they maybe find something more in the turbulence of a galactic war.





	1. Arrival

The year is 2525. Humanity has just discovered that we are not alone in this universe. An alien alliance known simply as "The Covenant" has begun to seek out human worlds and outer colonies, kickstarting what would be the darkest, bloodiest conflict in human history. Luckily, the UNSC, or United Nations Space Command, have been preparing humanities galactic military strength due to the rise or the Insurrectionists, or Rebels, in the outer colonies who disagree with the treatment the colonies receive, and political and financial influences.

The UNSC, now needing bodies to man the massive space railguns they call ships, have constructed several dozen training academies and military schools for humanities brightest and bravest souls. One such facility would be the Corbulo Academy of Military Science, or CAMS. Corbulo is specifically an officer training Academy, housing only the most promising and talented future Officers of the UNSC  
The shuttles' thrusters burn as it enters orbit, Lowering itself from the sky to the clouds. Heavy rain bashes against the reinforced hull of the Heron, as new recruits are mentally preparing to be rushed out of the bay upon landing. Some of the finest are among these rookies, such as Viper McFairle, the son of a high-ranking Navy Admiral and Julia Lebrette, a somewhat distant relative of a Catherine Halsey, (with a skill in advanced technologies to show-). The only noise being drawn from the turbulence of the D20 lowering altitude. There's a sense of nervous anticipation that all the rookies felt, but don't mention. It's crowded and underlit, save for a small piece of space in the back-left corner of the Heron, who's only resident was a seemingly unimpressive, slightly short girl with brunette lengthy hair, and piercing brown eyes. She seemed to emit a sense of hatred for everything around her, which was probably why she was alone, scribbling in a paper journal. Which, to more preppy individuals, is seen as a poor, dirty thing. Dressed unlike the rest, in grey and crimson maroon, with a light brown bandoleer crossing her torso.

"February 23, 2525. The recent attack on Harvest is still shocking everyone across the galaxy. Not like I've been saying aliens are fucking real all my life. Still, it's scary. News feed of Civilian Evacuation and Military engagements on Harvest are on every media platform. It's all most can talk about, and all anyone thinks about. I still can't stand how the UNS--"  
A sudden bang of turbulence disrupts her thought and sends the lead-tipped writing utensil leaping across the floor, gathering the attention of few.  
"Fucking hell."  
She thought to herself in pissed, but she eventually stops giving a shit, puts the tatty stained notebook away, and continues to project an aura of misery.  
As the shuttle lands, someone who looks something like a sergeant stands up in the center or the rows of seats, and begins speaking aloud  
"Alright, all of you, listen up! I want all of your electronics and biotics off and away, if I see it at all, that's it, you're done..."  
He went on for about a minute on basic instructions, what to do, all that yadda yadda. Everyone did what they were supposed to, anyways.  
Everyone knew what to do, though. It wasn't any of their first rodeos, (as most had either transferred from other academies, or were from well-known military families. Something odd happens about this time, though. The entire power grid goes dark, now the only lights being the dark red overheads from the shuttle. The Sergeant stops, orders everyone to siddown and shut up, and goes to have a chat with the pilot, probably for the radio communicator in the cockpit. The recruits, if you can call them that, do well on their end to shut the hell up, save for maybe one nosy individual...  
The blonde cadet that sat across from the girl and who had been asleep for the vast majority of the transport ride was suddenly jolted awake as the turbulence rattled the shuttle, his pale blue eyes alert as he waited for the inevitable.  
“Son of a bitch.”  
He quietly muttered to himself as they descended onto the planet. As soon as the Sergeant began his speech, he could help but zone out, he was already far used to the icy military treatment from his family, at least this sergeant didn’t give birth to him.  
He couldn’t help but wonder how much of the tirade was practiced beforehand by the sergeant. As he stared dead ahead of him the cadet couldn’t help but take survey of the girl in front of him. Not that he found her particularly interesting, although the found her a little cute it wasn’t enough to truly distract him, just enough to occupy his mind for the few minutes they would be stuck staring through each other. He knew something was off by the strange uniform she wore; it wasn’t the same white and grey dress uniform the rest wore but he couldn’t put a finger on why it was notable. Still it was enough to occupy his “recon mind” as his brothers put it and he made a mental note to keep an eye on her. Something about the air of rage that she gave off made him think that was probably a good idea. It made her seem dangerous, something that both fascinated and somewhat, well scared was probably too strong a word, he knew to approach with caution.  
The brunette girl takes notice of the other cadet, who to her, almost can't take his eyes off her. She gives a quick half-assed glance and continues to stare out of the shuttle’s porthole-shaped window. A few brief moments pass, and the girl gives off a slight sigh of remorse, and with something of an agitated, intimidating, slightly monotone voice, basically demands the question,  
"The hell do you want, pretty boy."  
Her deep brown eyes now focus directly on the blonde, unflinching, unnerving. Whoever she was, whatever planet she called home, it was clear now that the most she had in common with any of the other cadets is height. She didn't give off any sort of formal military sense, but something about her told the boy that she had experience, and she knew what she was doing.  
“Shut the fuck up back there!” The Sergeant yelled, how he even managed to hear the girl was beyond the boy. Soon enough the entire group was being rushed through a haze of noise and chaos. The only relief being the mean that they had 30 minutes to eat. Through coincidence the boy wound up at the same table as the strange girl.  
The mess hall was brightly lit, thanks to the overhead fluorescent lights illuminating the tables and benches. The giant room seemed to particularly favor the color white, as everything from the counters, to the ceiling and shiny marble-like floor, was coated in whites and light grays. Cadets grabbed their grub, sat down wherever, and tried to keep the volume to a minimum as to not piss off the already annoying Sergeants and Officers around.

In the third isle, on the end next to a window overlooking the courtyard, sat the very same girl from earlier on the shuttle. Now in her titanium white cadet fatigues, "Oliver" sat only a few seats away from anybody else, as if she'd rather observe them than interact. She notices pretty boy approach with who appears to be a friend of his. From the sound of it, they were in a conversation about Harvest  
"... And contact was lost right before it got hit! See the resemblance, man? The Aliens are helping the god damned Innies!... Uh, who's this?"  
Hoffman, the slightly taller cadet with short, frizzy black hair, gestured to Oliver. Her full attention was now on them whether she liked it or not  
The “pretty boy” took a seat across from Oliver, the neutral look on his face from the transport in hadn’t faltered despite Hoffman’s topic of conversation not exactly being one that he was fond of. “I don’t know, try reading. Not like our names are on the uniform.” The “pretty boy” said as before taking a bite of his food. “Also, I’m thinking our problems just got a little bit bigger than the insurrectionists, and that’s all I’m saying on the subject.” Pretty Boy said, a slight sense of sadness in his voice as he talked about Harvest, like something about it affected him more than just the loss of a colony. His eyes were distant as he continued to eat across from Oliver. Upon closer inspection the “pretty boys” name was Daniels.  
"I dunno, man. All I know is when we get out of here, I'm getting payback on those gas-sucking freaks, right after those dirty fuckin' Rebels."  
Hoffman sat next to Daniels, diagonally across from Oliver. She gave him something of a suspicious look, and turned back to the other cadet  
"So, what's your deal."  
She directs towards Daniels, curious as to why he chose to sit there out of anywhere else in the Hall with much more bright, optimistic rookies. Well, in comparison to her, anyways.  
The seat was open.” Daniel said calmly as he continued to eat his food. Truth be told he chose in an attempt to shut Hoffman up and to gather more information on Oliver. He couldn’t explain it but something about her interested him. “What’s your deal?” He asked her before going back to the synthetic vegetables on one side of his plate  
"I'm not a fan of company, and three's a crowd."  
Although she was being more honest and less rude, there was still some harshness in her words. Her accent seemed to differ from most of the other cadets as well, who talked either as if they were from fast, bustling cities, or rather slow, more laid-back colonies. Oliver, however, had a much more foreign drawl. Daniels had a hard time putting his hand on it, it was almost a cross between Ancient Russian and some European country. Maybe she's from Eposz? She took a swig of bottled water, and then continued what one would guess to be meatloaf. It didn't kill her, so she didn't care.  
"Oh, great, another extremely extroverted ray of sunshine! Don't worry, Oliver, we don't bite. Unless you get on Daniels fun side here... rrwwwrrrr~"  
Hoffman tiger purred at his fellow cadet, messing with him and trying to lighten the somewhat dim mood  
A moment quickly passed before Daniels turned to Hoffman and raised an eyebrow in a “what the fuck” look. “Okay first, don’t you ever that again, and second, don’t you ever do that again.” He said in a calm monotone, raising one finger on first and a second on “second”, pointing both at Hoffman. Truth be told as much as he liked the guy, he kind of hoped the icy girl would scare him off, that clearly wasn’t the case. “As much as I appreciate your suave attempt at being a wingman I don’t think you’re helping..... that means fuck off Dustin.” Daniels said before going back to his so-called meatloaf.  
"Alright, alright Odie, you win. Besides, you know I'm just fucking with you. Not so sure about that one from Eridanus II, though-"  
Oliver almost smirked. She didn't really give a damn for what either of them had to say, but Daniels' response was somewhat humorous to her.  
"You two are idiots."  
She went back to her almost real meatloaf, acting uninterested and observing the outside courtyard below.  
“What part of fuck off didn’t you understand.” Daniels said before taking another bite of the meatloaf and a swig of water. “Honestly, that’s a fair point.” He said in response to Oliver’s verbal jab at both him and Hoffman, truth be told he knew Hoffman wasn’t exactly the brightest and didn’t exactly know how to shut up, but Daniels knew that without a doubt Hoffman would have his back in a fight. He couldn’t count the amount of they’d bailed each other out back on Reach.  
"Ah, don't worry about him. He's just been grumpy lately. Guess we all have since... Uh, yeah.."  
A moment or two flies by, before Oliver piped up and asked  
"... So where are you two from."  
If you could call it asking. She had something of a demanding tone, as if she didn't show empathy towards being courteous. Still, her, asking this, is friendly, for Oliver.  
“Reach.” Daniels calmly replied, interested at getting anything more than an insult out of the curious fellow cadet. “And I thought we both agreed NOT, to bring that up.” He said to Hoffman, an agitated tone in his voice. The topic of harvest still seeming to be a bad one with him.  
Hey, I didn't say anything, just throwing vauge...ness out there."

"Oh. I see."  
Not much had been said, but things never had to be too obvious for her to pick up the pieces. From her guess, at least one of them lost something important on Harvest.  
"Tough shit."  
Oliver mumbled to herself.  
"So, what the hell are you doing here? In this gunkhole?"  
“What does it matter?”  
Daniels still seemed sore from all the talk of harvest. He soon swallowed down the last of his water and poked at what was left of the synthetic meatloaf and between pushing his few so called vegetables around his plate, his appetite clearly squashed.  
“Why the fuck are you here?”  
"I came here because I want to learn and get experience. I was tired of sitting around and listening to all the assholes back home, so I came here for a change."  
"I came here to fight."  
She had finished most of her meal by now and pushed her tray and water aside.  
"So, why are you here."  
“I’m here to kill.”  
Was all Daniels responded with, a dark look spreading across his face.  
“I wanna see the pink or whatever the fuck color mist that those hinge heads make.”  
He went on before taking an aggressive bite of the rest of his meatloaf and quickly swallowing.  
"Hm."  
Oliver didn't say too much after that. She didn't need to. Hatred like that resonated with her, in a way. It was probably the only emotion she would outright show empathy to. That is, if silence is empathetic.

"Sarah."

It had looked like Daniels was going to open his mouth as if to say something (presumably an introduction), but she cut him off.

"You're Odie, and this is Dustin."  
"Tolerable to make your acquaintance.  
“Oliver, my name is Oliver.”  
Daniels said before gulping down the rest of his water and getting up. With that he vanished into the sea of white and grey.

Some hours later after a long night of being yelled at, group punishments and being pushed through more supply lines than anyone thought possible the cadets were finally placed in their rooms. And who did Daniels wind up with for a roommate but the Ice Queen herself, the name Oliver, Sarah was placed right above the bed across from him. He sighed as he began to unpack his newly issued gear and few personal items.  
Sarah had almost finished unpacking and organizing her gear, save for an ivory colored trinket with string wrapped around it. She unfolded what appeared to be an amulet, put it on, and stuffed it under her collar before Odie could make out the object, if he was even paying attention.

"Guess we're stuck together, pretty boy."  
Sarah fell back onto the bunk and crossed her arms behind her head, in a somewhat relaxed, "Zero fucks given" pose.  
"That's alright. Maybe you'll take a stray round for me at the firing range."  
Luckily, there was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
Daniel’s went about arranging what little he had from home. A chess board with pieces composed of standard UNSC shell casings, a few books, and a framed picture of a group of about 11 boys and girls all varying ages and shades of blond hair, and their eyes all the same piercing shade of blue. After staring at the picture for a few moments Oliver grabbed one of the books and took a seat on his bed.

“If only it were that easy.”  
Daniels said as he flipped through the pages of his book.  
“Alright, cut the bullshit. Why are you really here?”  
He paused for a moment as he turned the page.  
“All the others are obvious. Either their mommies and daddies are military, and they have no choice in the matter, or they actually want to serve but mommy and daddy don’t want to lose their precious little darling to the insurrectionist, or.... whatever the fuck those things are.” An ever so tiny sliver of pain came through Oliver’s voice as the subject of the covenant cane up, but he quickly composed himself.  
“So, they sent them here hoping they wind up some high ranking POG just like the ones who’s asses they kissed to get them here.”

Daniels paused again.  
“You’re neither.”  
The girl sat up straight and went silent for a moment. Sarah had a serious yet vacant expression on her face, as if she had been lost in a sad, dark memory.

"Mommy and daddy are the reason I'm here."

"And that's all I'm saying about that."

There was impatience in her tone, for sure, but something about the way she said it made it seem... Regretful.  
Without even looking up Daniel’s could sense that he had struck a nerve even deeper than when Harvest was mentioned around him. He slowly closed the book before just staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m sorry.”  
"It's fine, shit happens. Lotta people don't make it through this fucking war. After a while you get used to it."

Sarah spoke with more agitation in her voice than sadness and was trying to give off her usual "I don't give a damn" tone. She almost got away with it.

She cracked her neck left then right, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She paused for a moment, then looked over to Daniels.

"What do you know about the Innies."  
Daniels paused for a moment before turning to face Sarah.

“Do you want to know what I know or what I think, because that’s an important distinction to make.”

Daniels sat in silence as he surveyed Sarah and her reactions.  
"And what might that be?"  
Sarah leaned to her left, using her elbow as a stand and resting her cheek on her knuckles. She was expecting something along the lines of "Well sometimes they have good intention but sometimes they're too extreme". It was the most common thing she'd heard, but in her mind, drastic times sometimes call for drastic measures.  
“Well, if I’m to tell the truth...”  
Daniel’s paused to try and find the best way to phrase what he was going to say.

“I find the insurrectionists tactics to be somewhat sloppy, and that’s part of what makes them dangerous. Overall however I think the universe just got a little bigger than petty human squabbles over territories and politics.”  
Daniels’ deadpan making it sound less like a personal opinion and more like he was reading from a briefing.  
"Yeah, galactic civil war, aliens, what next? A big fucking gun that kills everything in the universe?"  
Putting the "lighthearted" humor aside, she had a point.

"You think we should join up with the Rebels against them? If only temporarily."  
“I think we’re going to need everyone we can get if we want to keep....”  
Daniels paused, a little pain in his voice.  
“If we want to keep the rest of us from ending up like Harvest.”  
Her tone dropped serious and she looked Odie dead in the eye  
"Things just go south from here on out. Harvest won't be the last. You know that."  
“Yeah, but we have to do fucking something. Besides, if those things really do wanna kill us all then I’d rather die fighting than on my knees.”  
Daniels returned the look with one of his own, one that said he was going follow through with those words.  
It may just come to that, if you let that gung-ho attitude of yours get to your head."  
She flipped her bangs to the left and out of her face  
"We'll get 'em back. They have to have a home world or base of operations somewhere."  
"We'll blow it the fuck up."  
“I’m not saying I’d complain about that. Not like dying in the line of duty isn’t part of my family history.”  
Upon hearing that something clicked, Oliver was one of those Daniels.  
Sarah felt an immediate jolt of emotions even she found hard to describe run down her spine. Her fists clenched up, and she had to act like she didn't just hear the fifth shittiest news of her life.

"Daniels. Son of Sergeant Major Henry Daniels, Company Commander of 106th ODST Special Forces."

"You're his son  
“Technically, yes.”  
Daniels paused as he tried his best to phrase what he was going to say next.  
“Bastard never did anything to exactly qualify him as a father except sticking his dick my mom.”  
He paused once more.  
“I didn’t know him, he ain’t got shit to do with me.”  
Sarah went silent. She didn't know how to react. How the fuck does somebody react to that kind of news? She tried to hide the anger and hatred she had for one of the most prominent military families this side of Eridanus. It almost worked.

"What. The Fuck-"  
She felt her heartrate skyrocket, pounding in her chest. Almost every bone in her Venezian body wanted to break her fists on his face and vice versa. She couldn't, though. Not yet. It wasn't the time.  
"Don't fucking talk to me."  
Sarah moved away from the edge, and began making her bed, ignoring Odie entirely.  
“Shut the fuck up in there you two or I swear you two will be running to Reach and back! Lights fucking out!” Their platoon sergeant yelled out before the main lights of the room sharply shut off and the only dim lights above the bed were able to barely illuminate Sarah’s work and gave Odie enough to read. He figured going back to his book was probably the best course of action after Sarah’s less than favorable reaction to his family heritage. Although he couldn’t completely understand, all that bastard of a man had done was beat him for being in his words a “useless runt” and make the homestead reek of alcohol until he got pulled back into some mission. “Yeah, real dad of the year material”, Oliver thought before marking his place and slipping the book under his pillow.  
Sarah couldn't sleep that night. Not anything unusual for her, but this time was different. That assholes dad was responsible for her mother’s death, one way or another. She'd get her revenge. In time.

Days turned to weeks, and most of the time all Odie would get from his battle buddy was quick, harsh glances and puffs of aggravation. The only time they shared conversation was in situations when they were required to. She was intent on following through with her words


	2. The Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temper's flare between Oliver and Daniels following and encounter at a training exercise, and the results are bloody.

Days turned to weeks, and most of the time all Odie would get from his battle buddy was quick, harsh glances and puffs of aggravation. The only time they shared conversation was in situations when they were required to. She was intent on following through with her words.  
June 3rd, 2525  
1800 hours  
It was cold, wet and muddy. The Drill Sergeants saw the lovely weather and decided to take the recruits out for target practice. Up on a small ridge lay about a dozen or so Cadets, letting off short bursts from their ARs and BRs that mimicked the thunder in the background.

Sarah pulled the spent magazine from her BR55, replaced it, and set her iron sights down the firing lane. She fired three consecutive bursts, and nine holes appeared in the targets torso region 100 meters out. The Academy has some skilled students and soldiers, sure, but Sarah seems to have more experience than the rest of the idiots here. She fired two more bursts. Three rounds hit the torso, two the head.  
The only one remotely close to Sarah’s skill was Oliver. While she sent well placed bursts into each of her targets at 100 meters he was carefully placing every single shot out of his BR55 into the chest and head of the target at 200 meters. Each one being fast but not so fast as to allow the recoil from the last shot to throw him off. The groupings, one for the heart, one for each lung and one right between the eyes of the target weren’t any larger than an inch in diameter. Just like his oldest brother Christian taught him.  
“Well well well, looks like you two fucking psychos were made for each other!”  
Their platoon sergeant, Sergeant First Class Declan Wrtezky said as he kicked each of the cadets in the boot as they continued to fire.  
“You two are some of the best shots we’ve seen in a long while, if only you two actually fucking spoke to each other you’d maybe make a decent fucking team!”  
"Yes Sir, thank you Drill Sergeant, Sir!"  
Sarah kept firing down range, watching her ammo counter tick down with every successful burst.  
12.  
9  
6.  
3.  
Click.  
An empty magazine plops into the mud, ready to be replaced by a clean, fresh one.  
“Sir, AXIOS, sir!”  
Odie said before continuing to plink away at the target.  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
“CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRING ON THE FIRING LINE!” A loud voice called out over the range.  
"Great. Some dumbass probably shot themselves"  
Were Sarah's first initial thoughts, which quickly narrowed down to two dumbasses. "Fuckin Hoffman, probably."  
She put her gun to safe, and stood to attention  
Without even thinking Oliver dropped the mag and ejected the round from the chamber and placed the weapon on safe before joining Sarah at attention.  
“LOOK AT THIS SHIT!” The Sergeant in charge of line said as he walked up and down it holding up a BR with a split and still smoking barrel.  
“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT! FUCKIN AMATEUR! THIS IS WHY YOU CLEAN YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS! NOW WE HAVE A CADET DOWN AND ANOTHER PIECE OF SHIT TO GET FIXED! THESE AINT YOUR GOD DAMN WEAPONS TO BREAK, GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER! Y’ALL AINT SOME SHIT FOR BRAINS GROUP OF INNIES, ACT LIKE YOU ARE UNSC OR I SWEAR I WILL HAVE SUPPLY OUT OF BOOTS BECAUSE I PUT THEM ALL UP YOUR ASSES!”  
Sarah swallowed, and with that her pride  
"Sir, respectfully, Innies can't shoot for spit. We can, Sir."  
She had to say something about them. Test what some of the Sergeants and Cadets actually thought about the still hot topic. At least she can back her words with the proof behind them. Let's just hope speaking out of line is excused for both of their excellent marksmanship.  
“WHO SAID THAT!? WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT!” The Sergeant said before whipping and walking back in Oliver and Sarah’s direction “Well well if it ain’t miss charity case, just cause you think y’all shoot good does not give you an excuse TO MOUTH OFF AT ATTENTION FUCK FACE!”  
With that Odie’s Hans shot up. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DANIELS!?” The Sergeant snapped as he turned to him. “Sir with all due respect, she does have a point. She’s the best shot in the company, sir.”  
All this chatter and lack of gunfire infuriated the Range Sgt, who looked like he was just about ready to shit his pants. The still smoking rifle not doing him any good, either. He had overheard Daniel's praise of Oliver's shots, and simply didn't believe it; There's no way in hell the shortest Cadet in the platoon was the best shot.  
"YOU, YOU SHORT LITTLE SHIT? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD BARELY HOLD MY GODDAMNED SIDEARM!"  
Speaking of said sidearm had given the Sergeant an idea. Storming up to the recruit, he grabs his M6G, flips it, hands it to Sarah, and points to the 500m lane. He wasn't outright screaming now, but there was definitely rage, angst, and disbelief in his rough, dry voice  
"Tell ya what, short-stack. You empty this entire magazine into the head of that target over there, and I just might let you and your Battle Buddy off the hook for my broken goddamn gun. Miss a single round, and I'll make sure this entire FUCKING platoon never forgets-"  
Oh damn.  
Odie's face remained neutral as his gut felt like it dropped. He knew Sarah was a good shot, but this would've been a tall order for even an experienced marksman, let alone a new cadet from the outer territories. "Aye Aye Sir." was all he said in response  
Sarah gave a quick nod of responsibility, and took her NCO's sidearm  
"Sir."  
She made her way over to the 500m line, readied her position and steadied her aim. The safety flicks off her Magnum, simultaneously with the pit pats of light rain against its metallic bull-barreled hull. See, The Sergeant knew there was no goddamned way anybody was gonna make those shots, least not without any sort of Neural Implants for aim assist on the bigass pistol lacking iron sights. He thought Sarah wouldn't have any goddamn chance with a clunky, sightless M6 Magnum

BLAM

Fire spat from the hand cannon, and with it a spinning messenger of "Fuck this guy in particular." The targets head exploded like a damn watermelon. Sarah smirked, and the animatronic figure slammed to the ground, summoning another one just near it.

BLAM

He met the same fate as his comrade.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM-

Half of their piers nearly shat themselves at her unbelievable accuracy. It was borderline inhuman, targets would fall in perfect succession of each other.

It sure was a good thing the Range Sergeant wanted Oliver to succeed in her endeavors, which is why he immediately ordered her go prone and fire with her belly-up, insisting in a somewhat elevated tone:  
"YOU WILL NOT ALWAYS HAVE THE PRIVELEGE OF CHOOSING WHERE YOU WISH TO FIRE FROM, CADETS. YOU WILL LEARN THIS NOW AND IT JUST MIGHT SAVE YOUR PATHETIC FUCKING LIVES."

She did as ordered, getting mud and shit in her hair and face. She steadied her right arm above her head, and held her forearm with her left. She could barely make out the dot on the other side of the lane. Closing in on her kill count, Sarah begins to pace her shots.

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM.  
All targets neutralized. She stood to her feet, flipped the M6 around, and handed the empty gun back to her superior.  
"Sir... Done."  
For once something made it through Daniel’s blank exterior, that thing being a smirk.  
“Sir, I believe my point is proven, Sir.” He said in a completely neutral tone, he knew this entire act of rebellion was pushing it, sarcasm despite how much he wished to use, would most likely defeat all the hard work his battle buddy had put in.  
"Jesus Mary Joseph..."  
The Range Sgt looked over to Wrtezky, who returned a hidden face of pure and utter shock. He slowly grabbed the gun and stared at Sarah dead in the eyes. His words were calmer now than they'd ever heard  
"That was the best fucking shooting I've seen in years."  
"You two, Take your weapons to the armory, and then PROPERLY CLEAN THEM. No amount of divine intervention will save your ass if you don't clean my fucking rifles. Dismissed."

"Sir."  
She picked up her empty BR55, gave Odie a quick glance, and began her way to the armory.

Sgt. Kozlov turned to the other Cadets, half of which were almost shivering.  
"THE REST OF YOU SHIT-HEADS GET TO DO WHAT IT SEEMS THIS PLATOON WAS MADE TO DO. YOU FUCKERS GET SHITTER-DUTY FOR A MONTH!  
Daniels followed quickly behind Oliver, silently celebrating his small victory in the safety of his head. Once the two were out of earshot Daniels piped up.

“Excellent work out there Cadet Oliver, looks like we got second platoon out of shitter duty.”

Oliver tapped on the side of his rifle which was kept a crisp low ready for the entirety of the walk back to the barracks  
"Can it, kiss-ass. I don't need to hear the opinions of a bastard's son, and I don't need a brown nose to give me a gold star every god damn time I do what I do. Now please, shut the hell up."

Her tone seemed somewhat disgusted and agitated, and her face had a similar look. She flipped her almost muddy bangs to the side, and sighed.

"Whatever. C'mon, armory is east wing."  
“No no listen here I have taken a lot of shit from you and just let it slide! If I hadn’t of said anything you would’ve just gotten yourself screwed even more!”  
Something in Odie finally snapped, after weeks of staying quiet and taking whatever abuse Sarah would throw at him, he finally snapped.  
“So what if my father is a piece of shit, hate to break it to you but. I AM NOT HIM!”  
“You know what, fuck you bitch.”  
Daniels said surprisingly calmly as something inside him finally broke, after all the abuse he suffered from Sarah in the weeks spent together. He calmly took the buttstock of his BR and slammed it hard into the back of Sarah’s head.  
“How’s that for tough!”  
"Ow, Vycher kotny piss da! -"  
Or at least that's what Odie heard the stumbling girl say. Sarah held her head where the butt of the gun said hello for a brief moment, steadying herself. She shakes her head thrice or so, washing it off. Sarah then griped her rifle like a baseball bat and smashed it into the side of Odie's lower leg, sending him falling to the cold, hard ground. She raises the firearm above her head, as if to pummel the stock into his nose.  
“Scheisse! Du Rotzlöffel Hurensohn!” Odie yelled as he reflexively kicked Sarah square in the groin and knocked her off balance, then using his other food to trip her. Through the pain in his leg he threw himself on top of Sarah and started to throw punches at her face. He didn’t want to knock her out, or incapacitate her like most people he caught, all he wanted to hurt her as much as possible.  
Sarah was able to block a fair portion of the blows to her face, before tucking both of her flexible legs in between them and slipping a hidden blade from beneath her boot, giving Odie a pretty damn fairly painful but probably non-lethal gnash on his left abdomen as she kicked him away, before immediately jumping to her feet. She wiped a trail of blood coming from her nose, and spat out pink fuzz to the side.  
"Sova i zmeya. You're outmatched."  
“Ich bin der Adler!”  
Odie’s anger and adrenaline outweighed the knife wound and all that was on his mind was making Sarah hurt. Odie charged and tackled her back down onto the stairs before grabbing the hand with the knife and continuing to pummel her face and kneeing her in the gut and groin. “Fuck you!”  
She used her left hand to give Odie one hell of a deck on the chin, then immediately kicked him off again, sending him staggering back. She reached her arms behind her head, tucked in her legs, and then sprung both out, hopping to her feet. Whilst Odie was recovering, Sarah flipped the knife to it's blade, stuck her left hand in front of her, and was ready to throw. A stab from it's 6" blade could easily be fatal. Odie could almost feel his eyes dilating in "Oh shit." As her arm went back, a mysterious figure jumped from the shadows and tackled her to the ground, sending the knife flying to the grass. The figure shouted out in a voice Odie couldn't possibly forget.

"FUCKING CRAZY BITCH-!"

It was Hoffman, and behind him his battle buddy, some ginger chick named Christina Roads. Hoffman held his elbow at Sarah's neck, and had his right fist aimed and ready to pound in her face. He looked over to Daniels, who's entire left side was covered in blood. It looked worse than it was, for sure.

"Jesus Chris- You okay dude?! Goddamnit, Christie! Get him to the Infirmary, NOW!"

Hoffman gave Oliver one hell of a nasty look, and tightened his fist.

"Give me a reason to get more involved, I swe-"  
"Hoff, she needs medical attention too. Hitting her will get us both knee deep in shit just as much as them. You don't know what happened"

The ginger's voice was almost raspy, kind of dry. Sarah smirked

"I know what happened! This crazy bitch stabbed Odie! Uuuuugh, fine! Get up! Pull another trick and I'll break your kneecaps."

Hoffman released Sarah, as she stood and wiped blood from her nose.

"Thanks, hot stuff."  
"Shut up."  
"C'mon, Infirmary's this way..."  
As he was escorted to the infirmary Daniel’s consciousnesses faded in and out as he quietly babbled nonsense in German interspersed with the occasional  
“I fuckin had her.”  
As soon as he made it inside, he finally blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but, this is project is going to be on hold for a while. The co-author and I are a little tapped on this story and so we're both working on other projects. Thank you for reading and I hope to continue it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is my first time actually posting any of my writing so, please bear with me if its a little rough. a friend of mine and I have been writing with these characters off and on for a while now and finally figured we're at a point where we can actually post something with them. If you have any feedback please don't be afraid to share it.


End file.
